


Nightmare

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You have a terrible nightmare and the first person you can think of to call is your ex while you’re crying and hoping he can help cheer you up.





	Nightmare

I sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath while tears ran down my face. I had that dream again. The one where all I could do was watch while Seth got in a wreck with a huge 18 wheeler. This time it was worse than usual. Usually, I can wake up and calm myself down. Tonight, however, the dream kept replaying over and over and over again and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was frozen, both in my dream and in my sleep. All I wanted was to be able to wake up, to remind myself it was a dream, and go back to sleep.

I hated dreaming about Seth in any capacity. When we broke up two months ago, I was destroyed. I still am. Avoiding him backstage and when checking into hotels was hard enough, seeing him almost everyday was hard enough. I had hoped that my dreams would be a reprieve, but of course they weren’t.

The dreams started out fine, not nightmares in and of themselves. They involved just the two of us, doing our everyday normal things. I still woke up crying, just not because I was scared or terrified. Rather, my heart was breaking more and more each time these dreams occurred.

But now, with the nightmares…It was getting to be too much. I still couldn’t calm myself down, attempting to take in choked breaths while tears still ran down my face.

I knew what I had seen in my dream was just that - a dream, fake. But the pressure on my chest wasn’t leaving, and a part of me was terrified that something bad may have actually happened to him. Before I could stop myself, I was reaching for my phone, dialing Seth.

“It’s 3 am,” he snarled into the phone, voice deep and groggy with sleep.

“S-Seth?” I whimpered, choking back sobs.

“Are you crying?” he asked, voice sounding much clearer.

“I’m sorry, I just…” I broke off, sobbing even harder. Hearing his voice let me know he was safe, he was fine, that my dream was just a dream and everything would be okay. But it also reminded me that we were over, he didn’t care about me anymore. And that made it all so much harder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I can’t understand you when you’re crying, though, alright? Take a deep breath for me.” Seth’s voice was soothing, soft, and hearing it only made me cry harder.

I tried to do what he asked, tried to finally breathe, only managing a loud hiccup and broken breaths. “I’m sorry to bother you, I shouldn’t have called,” I said between shaky breaths. “Just, uh, pretend I never called, alright?”

“You’re not hanging up until you tell me what’s wrong,” Seth told me, concern lacing his voice. “What’s the matter, baby?”

With that, the floodgates opened once more. Tears were streaming constantly down my face, sobs wracking my body as I gasped for breath. “I had a nightmare,” I choked out, wiping steadily at my tears. “And you-you,” I began, breaking down again.

“What room are you in?” Seth asked. I could hear the rustling of the bed clothes as he moved around, and I shook my head.

“Don’t-don’t worry about it,” I told him, still trying to calm myself down.

“It’s too late, I’m already worried. Now, what room are you in?” His voice had taken on that tone I had grown to love so much, the tone that let me know his focus was all on me, that he was completely focused on making me feel better.

“218,” I sniffled, wiping my eyes on my sleeves.

“Unlock the door. I’m on my way,” Seth said, hanging up.

I sniffled again, rubbing my face with my hands before shuffling to the door and unlocking it. I had barely sat back down on the bed when the door opened and Seth burst through. I took one glance at him before crying again. ‘Come on, get it together,’ I mentally scolded myself as Seth crossed the room in three strides.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he soothed, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I tucked my face into his shoulder, tears staining his t shirt as he stroked my hair, muttering soothing words into my ear. I finally calmed down enough to speak, pulling away from his shoulder. His eyes met mine as I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. “You ready to tell me about it?” he asked, thumb brushing a stray tear away.

“I’ve had this nightmare for a while,” I began, taking a deep breath. “You get in a wreck with a semi and I can’t do anything but watch. And usually I can wake myself up and get it together, but tonight…The dream kept replaying over and over again and I-I knew it was a dream. And I know you don’t care about me, not like that, not anymore, but I was so worried that maybe something had actually gone wrong and you were hurt and you were the only one I could think about to call. I shouldn’t have, I know that. It’s late and it was just a dumb dream.” I was hyper-aware of how close we were, how tightly his arms were wrapped around me, and it felt like home.

“Look, I’m fine,” Seth told me. “It was just a nightmare. I’m right here. I’m fine.”

“It just felt so…Real,” I mumbled, hands wringing together.

Seth grabbed one of my hands, placing it on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat, the warmth radiating from him and I shivered. “See, you can feel me. I’m fine, I’m right here.”

I looked up at him, eyes connecting with his soft brown ones as he nestled my hand against his chest. I’m not sure which one of us initiated it, but soon our lips were pressed together, Seth’s free hand cupped at the base of my skull, deepening the kiss.

“Seth,” I whispered, pulling away.

Seth moved to press kisses along my jaw and to my neck before pulling back. “It’s okay,” he replied, hands moving to the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head easily. “Let me show you that I’m here, I’m fine.”

I bit my lip, nodding at him. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind that this could end terribly. We were broken up, first of all. But the rest of my mind was screaming ‘Yes!’ so solidly at me that I went with it. The smile on his face at my nod was enough to make me smile in return as he coaxed me to lie back on the bed. He kissed me again, soft and sweet, before starting to trail kisses from the crook of my neck downward. When he reached the valley between my breasts, he let out a breath as if to steady himself before taking a nipple into his mouth, tongue softly flitting against it.

“Oh my god,” I breathed, hands tangling in his sleep-mussed hair.

He smirked against my skin before his teeth nipped lightly at my nipple, chuckling at my gasp that followed. “You okay, baby?” Seth asked, looking up at me with a smile on his face. I didn’t say anything, just nodded and he moved to give the same treatment to my other breast, tongue trailing to my sternum when he finished. Immediately, his trail of kisses resumed, moving downward to my hips. When he reached the waistband of my shorts, he kissed across it, nipping at each hipbone when he reached them. My hips bucked up into his touch as he dragged my shorts down my legs, nipping at the skin of my inner thighs.

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned, hands tangling in his hair once again as his tongue met my entrance, licking a long stripe up to my clit. What started out as slow, deliberate movements soon melted away into rougher flicks of his tongue against my clit, two fingers sliding into me. Seth’s fingers hooked expertly into me, thrusting in and out while his mouth closed around my clit, sucking hard.

The combination of me having him in this position again, something I had missed since we broke up, and my weird emotions of the night had me coming quickly. My hips arched up into his touch as I came, crying out his name, fingers tightening in his messy hair. I finally released his hair as I came down from my high, breathing ragged.

“See, I’m right here,” he smiled at me, hauling himself further up the bed to press a kiss to my bare shoulder before settling into the bed next to me.

“Do you, um,” I muttered, gesturing crudely.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Seth chuckled, wrapping me up in his arms. “That was for you.”

“O-oh,” I nodded, sinking into his arms. I knew he was going to leave soon, knew this was just a one time thing because he felt pity for me. But god, I wanted this to get us back to normal. “Can you wait until I fall asleep before you leave?” I asked, voice small.

“Do you want me to leave?” Seth was shocked, if the look on his face told me anything.

“Weren’t you going to? I mean, we did break up…” I trailed off, raising an eyebrow at him.

“We can talk about it later in the morning, alright?” he said, looking over at the clock next to the bed. I joined his gaze, seeing that it was 5 when we technically didn’t have to be up until 9.

“Okay,” I agreed, nodding slightly as I tucked myself into his side, head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. And for at least this one last time, I got to fall asleep wrapped in his arms, able to sleep peacefully with no more nightmares.


End file.
